Talon's adventure
by Amit12321233
Summary: Talon, the Blade's Shadow. Serving in name of the General. The General sent him to a mission, just a casual mission. But then something happend and everything changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The beginning.

Talon was lying on the ground, getting ready for the finishing blow from Tryndamere as Lux used her Prismatic barrier on him earning him enough time to run away. Lux fired her Final spark which made Tryndamere back away. Talon wanted to thank Lux but before he could. she disappeared. Talon recalled when he saw Fiora and Tryndamere dueling. Fiora was losing and Talon decided to blink to him and used his Shadow Assault, making him back off and recalling with Fiora.

A few minutes later….

A teamfight started near Baron and Talon was on the other side of the map. Luckily, he had teleport and there was a ward nearby. His team backed off as he teleported and jumped on their Katarina and bursted her down almost instantly, Their entire team (Katarina, Tryndamere, Jarvan, Ashe and Shaco) besides Katarina which is dead. Focused him but luckily he ran away successfully, and eliminated their highest threat, which is Katarina. It reminded him of his missions General De Couteau used to give him. He thought about all the fun he had killing people with Katarina and all the laughs they shared. A teamfight started once again near the Purple team's (Talon, Lux, Fiora, Sona and Xin Zhao) inhibitor turret. Blue team was winning the teamfight but everyone used their ultimate on the same time melting them.

10 minutes have passed and Purple team made an insane comeback winning them the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Talon's surprise

"Hey Kat!" Talon shouted "Come down! I have a surprise for you!" Katarina heard Talon and ran down excited "What's the surprise?" Katarina asked. Talon said "I know how much you wanted new short swords so…." He showed her 2 beautifully made short swords. Katarina ran to Talon and hugged him "Where did you get these" she asked as she hugged him. "I did a favor to a friend and asked me what I wanted, I knew you wanted new short swords so I asked him for two new ones, for you" He said and grinned. "Thank you so much" said Kat and hugged him tighter. "Want to test those? Your father gave me a new mission and he said to take you with me." Talon said. "Sure, what do we need to do?" She asked. " We need to assassinate a shipment convoy delivering.." Talon started to say as the general came in and turned to Talon "I hope you are debriefing Katarina about your mission" "Oh I am. I am debriefing her right now, actually." Talon replied "Very good" said the general "Go now, I am seeking to complete this mission as soon as possible" "Alright, I was just about to finish the debriefing but I suppose I can finish it in the carriage." Talon swore his life to the general and whoever he told him to, General De Couteau is Katarina and Cassiopea's father, from the first time Talon saw Katarina he thought she was pretty, but he never dared to say that in front of her father. "Talon, are you okay?" He was thinking and wasn't listening to her, "Talon, Talon!" Her last shout waked him up from his daydream. "Uhhh, yeah. I was just thinking about something" said Talon. "Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The mission

Talon and Katarina geared up, both in their rooms. Talon took his armblade and a couple more daggers and put them in his cloak. Katarina took the new short swords Talon gave her and another extra two. Katarina finished and went to Talon room and asked him "Talon are you done yet?" "Just a minute!" Talon shouted to her through the closed door. "I'm waiting by the carriage!" shouted Katarina back. Katarina went down to the carriage and saw her father, The General, worried. "Are you worried?" Katarina asked. "Yes, my darling" replied her father. "The mission I sent both you and Talon to sounds simple, but I now heard a from a spy in Demacia that they know our plans, and it is very dangerous for you two to assassinate them now." "Don't worry, Talon is a great assassin, and I am not the greatest assassin ever but I do know how to assassinate someone, even when they knew about our plan. Remember the mission you sent me to last year? To assassinate a commander in Demacia. I didn't knew that they knew our plan until I overheard someone in the crowd. That mission was the hardest one you've ever given me, and it was easy." Katarina said in hope that he will still let them go to that mission. "They knew about our plan?" Said The General "Yes, I didn't tell you because I was scared you won't send me on missions anymore." Replied Katarina. "I'm ready!" shouted Talon as he ran downstairs. "Sorry I had you waiting" "It's fine, come on! We need to hurry!" Katarina said to him as she went to the carriage. "Watch yourself" said The General before Talon went. "Don't worry, I will" He replied. Katarina came back and grabbed Talon from his arm "It was okay that you took time to gear up but it's not okay that you're just standing here doing nothing while we're in a hurry!" She said and ran to the carriage. "Take us to the border near Demacia, as fast as you can. Said Katarina as she is catching her breath back. "We will be there in approx 3 hours" replied the servant. "You should get some sleep" said Talon "It is better that we will be awake than sleepy" and went to sleep.

When Talon woke up he saw Katarina leaning on his shoulder. "Hey, how long will it take until we're there? " asked Talon "10 minutes" replied the guy.

They finally have arrived to the border, they waited 2 hours untill the convoy have arrived.

Talon was sick of waiting around and wanted action, he quickly blinked behind one of them and dropped him instantly, Katarina did the same. Talon did this another time but this time the soldier he blinked behind was ready for this, he grabbed his arm and smacked him into the floor. Katarina ran in to save him but Talon signaled her not to. A few minutes have passed and they took Talon with them, Talon signaled Katarina to come in and kill the two soldiers dragging him. She jumped in quickly and in a blink of an eye the two soldiers dropped down. The rest of the convoy didn't hear nor see them drop down. Talon and katarina quickly eliminated the entire convoy and there was only one guy left. The guy was wielding a spear and was wearing the official Demacian colors, blue and white. Both Katarina and Talon attacked him on the same time, but he managed to dodge both of them and kicking Talon in the stomach, Talon took a few seconds to recover and get up. He lunged at Katarina with his spear and she barely could dodge it, the miss made the man unstable for a while. Talon took the opprotunity and tackled him, disabling him from moving. As he lifted his arm to send the finishing blow the guy raised his arm that Talon left and shoved him. He quickly stood up and grabbed back his spear. The guy ran up to Talon...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Escape

... and then lunged towards Katarina piercing her shoulder with his spear, Katarina collapsed and Talon ran up to her, grabbing her with both of his arms popping Shadow Assault to run away. He escaped the guy running after them after he ran two miles. He gently placed Katarina on a soft bush. He looked around trying to find stuff to improvise a bandage from, he found a big leaf and a vine. He placed the leaf on her bloody shoulder and tied it with the vine. He carried Katarina for 15 minutes, and then she told him "You can place me down, I can walk by myself now." They walked all around the forest back to the carriage, Talon saw a group of wolves approaching him and Katarina, surrounded them. Talon asked Katarina "Can you fight?" Katarina tried to pick up her short swords but the pain stopped her, she nodded negatively. One of the wolves jumped on Talon and he reacted without any effort and slicing him before he could do anything, while two more wolves jumped on him a wolf approached Katarina, she grabbed her short sword with her fine arm and stabbed him in the stomach. The rest of the wolves fleed. Talon helped Katarina stand up and they continued walking.

20 minutes after..

Katarina needed some rest, they both were hungry, they haven't eaten the entire day. Talon went on a search for some food, he went through the forest finding 5 apples on a tree. He quickly climbed up and grabbed them all when he heard Katarina yelling "Talon!" he ran to Katarina as almost fast as a cheeta on steroids. When he got there he saw her laughing like an insane person. "Why are you laughing? I just heard you screaming." Talon asked, but she didn't answer because she was laughing hard. After she stopped laughing she told him "I fooled you, I wasn't really in trouble." Katarina said and she started laughing again. "I thought someone attacked you. Oh god.. you don't want to know what I thought when you screamed. Here, I brought us some apples, and for the love of god please don't do that again." Talon said. "Although if I was you I would've done that too, there's nothing wrong with having some fun while doing missions, especially when we're resting." They finished eating the apples and started walking again, Katarina's shoulder was in a good state, she could fight again. They saw the carriage from afar, they went to the carriage, Talon tripped on a branch that was on the ground, they both started laughing and they entered the carriage. "Take us home" said Katarina. The servant only nodded and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The nightmares

Talon and Katarina arrived home and told everything to The General, he recognized the man attacking them as Xin Zhao, the Seneschal of Demacia. The General sent them to their rooms. "You should get a rest after a successfull mission like this" said The General. Talon and Katarina went to their rooms. Talon crashed on his bed and fell asleep instantly. Katarina had a tough time sleeping, she thought of what would happend if Talon wasn't there to save her, she finally fell asleep, but she had a nightmare. She saw the pack of wolves jumping all on Talon ripping him to pieces, she woke up sweating. She went downstairs and drank a glass of water. She then went back to her room, falling asleep again. She had another nightmare but this time, about Xin Zhao. She saw Xin Zhao lunging at Talon piercing him through the stomach, and in a blink of an eye, Talon died. She woke up screaming "Talon!" Talon woke up to the sound of Katarina's shout. He ran to her room saying "I hope this isn't a prank again, is it?" Talon asked. "No" Katarina said "It was a nightmare." "A nightmare?" asked Talon "About what?" he asked. "About you" she replied. "I keep seeing the stuff that happend today, and what would happen if you weren't there." "Do you want me to stay here with you or can I go back to my room?" He asked with a serious face. "Stay with me here, I want to know that someone is here, keeping me safe." Katarina said as she leaned on Talon's shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly, Talon went back to his room, going to bed and sleeping again.

Author's note : Sorry for my bad English so far. I'm still in middle school and English isn't my main language.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Another mission

Katarina woke up, she went down and saw Talon practicing, throwing daggers on the dummies with perfection, hitting a direct hit with each of them. "Talon?" she came to him. "Since when are you here?" "I woke up at 5am, I couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I could use this time to practice a bit." He replied, throwing another dagger at a dummy. "From what it seems you do not need practice, your throws are perfect." She said. "And by the way, thanks for staying with me last night." She looked down to hide her blushing as she said that. One of the servants came up to Katarina asking her "Are you hungry?" "Yes, a bit" She replied, as she said that two more servants came up with a well made breakfast. "What about you, Sir Talon?" He asked him "I will eat later, I'm not hungry right now, but I would like a glass of water." He replied, with the same speed they gave Katarina her breakfast they gave him a glass of water. "Thank you" Talon said and the servant just smiled and nodded as he walked away.

An hour later...

General De Couteau came back, "Talon, Katarina!" he called them from their rooms, they both ran downstairs and tackled one each other. "Sorry" They said at the same time, and went downstairs. "I have another mission for you two, I need you two to get in a Demacian meeting and give me any information about it, the rumors say that they plan an attack on Noxus soon, and I need you two to figure out if it's true. The meeting start tomorrow in the morning, I need you two to be there, with a military disguise in that meeting, am I clear?" commanded the general. "Yes, sir!" Talon and Katarina said at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Conflict

Talon didn't need to gear up, he already had his stuff from the training. Katarina geared up in her room, and she did it fast. They wasted no time and went to the carriage right away. They both slept because they knew they needed to take out two guards late night and take their outfits to get in the meeting. They got there faster than usual, and waited to ambush two guards coming. Midnight hour has came and two guards were sent to patrol the area, they took the opportunity and jumped on them, but somehow they were ready and jumped out of the way, Katarina and Talon were unstable and they caught them. The two guards had heavy armor, so even if they couldn't dodge the attack, they couldn't have pierced their armor and kill them. The guards grabbed them and put their hands behind their back.

Author's note : This chapter is shorter than usual but I will make it up next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Imprisoned.

Talon woke up and saw Katarina is still unconscious. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Talon and Katarina, Noxus' best assassins. What are the odds?" Said an unknown voice. "Who are you?!" Talon yelled. The source of the voice came closer. "Garen Crownguard..." Talon was shocked, he didn't expect to see him here. "Are you that guard we attacked?" He asked him "No, but the soldiers have brought you and Katarina here, I came too. It will be an honor to torture you both until your execution, which is in two days. You will have a lot of fun here. By the way, why isn't your little girlfriend awake yet?" Garen asked "She isn't my girlfriend" Talon mumbled under his breath. Katarina finally woke up. "Now that you're both awake, I can finally start." Garen said, Katarina took time to recover. "Start what? How did we get here?!" Katarina yelled at Garen. "Start preparing you for your execution ofcourse" "Garen said. "I will have a lot of fun torturing you here." He said as he walked away. Talon and Katarina went to sleep

Later...

"Get up, get up!" Talon woke up to the voice of a woman shouting at him. Katarina didn't hear the woman and Talon asked "Who are you?" "It doesn't matter" she answered "All that matters now is that you two need to get out of here, now!" Talon reacted quickly and grabbed Katarina, carrying her until she woke up. "What happend?" Katarina asked. "We're breaking out" said the female voice. Katarina stood up and started running after them, Talon recognized the voice, but he wasn't sure who she is. Then he saw her blond her, he knew who she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : The Jailbreak

Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, nobody noticed they ran, they got out of the jail borders, they took time to catch their breath. "Why did you save us? We're enemies" Katarina asked "I owe my life to Talon, when I was younger I went out of the borders to practice my spells, I was ambushed by a traitor, and Talon saved me, he was sent to ambush a high ranked commander, but he saw that traitor and thought he was ambushing him, he killed him saving my life without he knew that." Talon thought about that a little, did he really save one of his greatest enemies? Lux thought about it, too. If he knew that he was ambushing her, would Talon still killed the traitor? Talon was daydreaming, he wasn't paying attention as he walked and tripped over. Lux and Katarina laughed at him, and then helped him get up. "That's two in a row." Katarina said as she laughed. They continued walking, Lux asked from them "Please don't mention I saved you, if they will know about it I'm as good as dead." "Your secret is kept with us, we now owe you one" Talon said. Lux waved to Katarina and Talon, before they had line of sight of the carriage, if the general knew they associated with a Demacian, Talon would be executed, but Katarina's punishment wouldn't be unknown, the general wouldn't execute his daughter. Katarina and Talon went up the carriage, sleeping on the way back. Katarina woke up first for once, and saw Talon was sweating and breathing heavily. "Talon?" Katarina said quietly. "Talon!" she yelled at him. Talon woke up scared, he asked the servant to stop the carriage "I want to go outside to breath a little fresh air" The servant stopped the carriage the servant waited and Katarina went out too. "Talon? Were you having a nightmare?" Katarina asked him. "Yes, but it wasn't a regular nightmare, it was something I never saw... it was a monster, he ate you alive." Talon said, after that he inhaled deeply. "It's like the nightmare I had, I guess we're caring about each other more than we care about ourselves." Katarina said, They went back to the carriage. "I had enough sleep tonight" Said Talon, Katarina fell asleep instantly collapsing on Talon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Home Sweet Home

They have finally arrived home, they both collapsed on their beds without even eating or drinking, just went to sleep. They woke up to the sounds of fighting and screams. They both got ready very fast and jumped downstairs. They saw Demacian forces closing in on the house, they got ready to fight, they were standing in a battle stance, waiting for the forces that will break in any second, within a second a group of 10 men broke into the house, charging at Talon and Katarina, Talon quickly threw daggers at 3 of the men charging at him, Katarina blinked behind one of them, killing him and stabbing another guy nearby, they already killed 5 of the men, within 5 seconds, the other 5 men retreated into the city, which is where the real fight is, half of the Demacian army was in Noxus, They braced themselves, Talon ambushed one of the groups, he popped Shadow Assault to make him invisible, while killing almost the entire group. Katarina Stabbed 2 guys in the back,only 2 man remained, and they didn't notice, Talon and Katarina took out the 2 remaining soldiers. Talon spotted the general, wounded in the middle of the fight, he called Katarina which sent the finishing blow on a Demacian soldier. Katarina didn't catch up to Talon and sprinted to him. "What's the rush?" Katarina mumbled. "Your father is wounded in the battlefield." Talon said. Katarina increased her running speed, getting past Talon, she kept running until she reached her father, while she talked to him an arrow hit her shoulder, Talon yelled "We need something to stop the bleeding!" A soldier handed him a bandage. He escorted Katarina out of the battlefield and came back to carry the general with the help of another solder. The soldier helped Talon cover the general's wound with the bandage. Katarina cried for help, Talon tried to take out the arrow of Katarina's shoulder, but her pain was too big. He broke the arrow in half, and slid the arrow out of her shoulder. He took the bandage, covering Katarina's shoulder instantly, and tying it. He took Katarina to her room, letting her sleep. He ran back to the battlefield, taking down more soldiers. A soldier lunged at him, but he dodged the attack successfully. He took his armblade and did a cut in his arm, making him drop his sword, and then hitting him hard in the head, knocking him out. Another 2 soldiers charged at Talon, he threw a dagger on one and stabbed the other one.

After 2 hours of fighting, The Demacian forces retreated back. Talon went to the house, visited the general first. "Why didn't you tell me they knew of our plan?" asked the general. "We didn't get to the meeting, 2 soldiers captured us and imprisoned us, we had luck, someone helped us escape." Talon said. "Who was it?" the general asked Talon "The identity was unknown, he left us a key in the cell" The general was silent at first "Well it is a good luck he found you, although I don't know who it can be." said the general and going back to sleep. Talon went to Katarina's room, he saw her training her other arm. "I see you feel better now." Talon said as he entered the room, Katarina turned to him with her blade drawn. "Oh, it's you." Katarina blushed "I didn't expect to see you." "Of course you didn't." Talon grinned "That's the idea of assassins" Katarina smiled. "Get some rest!" Katarina commanded Talon jokingly. "Yes, ma'am." Said Talon and saluted her as he smiled.

Author's note : Well, that's the end. If you enjoyed it make sure to tell me, if I see a lot of people enjoyed it I will make another one, and I might even continue this one, depends on how many people enjoyed it.


End file.
